Home (Torvill and Dean)
by HannahJCCullenxo
Summary: Chris splits from his with wife and Jayne supports him but also has many fights with her husband...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own any characters in this fic, Jayne Torvill, Christopher Dean, Jill Trenary, Phil Christensen, Jessica, Kieron, Jack and Sam. I dont mean any harm or offence. This is a purely a fiction,

rating - u

Jayne had gone to pick up Chris from the airport knowing that right now the only Chris needed to see was her, 3 weeks ealier Chris had found out the Jill had cheated on him and was expecting the other mans baby. Chris had been devastated, as much as he didnt want to leave his boys but he needed to be away from the Colorado. When he arrived at Heathrow airport he found Jayne waiting for him drinking her cup of tea, as soon as Jayne saw him she jumped up to give him a hug "Hi" Jayne smiled at him "Hi beautiful" Chris replied "lets take you home" Chris couldnt help but feel sad when Jayne said home.

The drice home was quiet when they eventually arrived at Chris's home in Blighty, Jayne smiled at him "i decided to stay with you for few weeks, just so you have some to lean on when u need" Chris couldnt keep the smiule off his face when Jayne said she was staying "thank you" Chris replied. In the house Chris went showered and went to bed as the jet lag started to take its toll, Jayne went to bed with him but didnt sleep she simply watched him. Jayne layed there and looked at Chris as he slept, it reminded her of some feeling she thought had long gone but now they were coming back to the surface again and she new it wouldnt be long before Chris noticed. She loved Phil but there constant fighting hadnt making and progress and she new sooner or later she would have face the fact that she would have leave him for the better of the children.

When Chris woke he noticed that Jayne was no longer in bed with and went to go and find her, when he got downstairs he found a note by the kettle: "Just gone to sort something out, wont be long Jx" he smiled at the note, Chris love Jayne mkre than anyone in the world and every little thing that she did would never fail to make him feel better. When Jayne arrived back at Chris' home she had brought Kieran and Jess back with her and they were all in tears, Chris ran to all of them, between him and Jayne they managed to calm the children and get then off to bed. Jayne came back downstairs from taking the children to be knowing that she was going to get questioned by Chris. Chris was sitting on the sofa with drinks when she went and sat down, "what happened?"

…

What do you think? First one ive done so it may not be that good. Hannah xxx

short update! may up load some more later :) xx

Before Jayne could Answer Chris noticed hand mark on her left cheek, Chris knew where this had come from, he pulled her into a hug while she cried into his chest. About an hour later Jayne pulled away and pressed her lips to his lips and said "thank you" Chris was confused and couldn't think what he had done so he asked her "what for?" "for being Christopher Dean and for never not loving me" Chris couldn't help but press his lips back to Jayne's "I love you Jayne" he said with such passion his voice. "I love you so much Chris" Jayne said back to him. No words were said the night all the could be we're moans and groans of pleasure as non stop love making took place between the two lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jayne and Chris were woken up to Jessica and Kieran fighting over the tv downstairs. Jayne smiled at Chris and decided it was time to go and break the fight up. Chris came downstairs and started making coffee and breakfast for all while Jayne calmed down the children and got them settled into a film, Chris brought in breakfast and day next to Jayne, they finally got their chance to speak since they had been woken "morning beautiful" smiled Chris as he kissed her, " morning handsome" she replied deepening the kiss. "What should we do today?" Asked Chris "no doubt I will hear from Phil about the children so we could just stay in all day and watch films?" Said Jayne as she snuggled into his chest, "that sounds perfect to me" replied Chris. While Kieran and Jess watched their film Jayne and Chris went bak up to bed for a little more sleep. "Chris we came up to get more sleep" Jayne said as Chris started to pull get clothes off and kiss down get body, "come on Jayne we both know that sleep was never gonna happen was it now?" Chris replied with a devilish grin on his face. Before Jayne even had a chance to to respond he had thrust inside making her moan loudly. "Your as bad as teenager Christopher Dean!" Was the last thing clear out of get mouth as Chris continued to thrust hard and fast in her until they came together. They lay sweaty and out of breath for a few minutes but then fell into a blissful sleep. They were awoken by the phone. It was phil. Jayne spoke to him and arranged for the children to stay every weekend with him, the children would also stay tonight. "Jess, Kieran you are going to stay with Daddy tonight" Jayne smiled as her children cheered. When Phil arrived Chris answered the door as Jayne wasn't ready to face him just yet, Chris didn't look at Phil in the eye because he knew if he did he would punch him for hitting Jayne. Once the children were away Chris hugged Jayne close, she was still very upset over what happened and just needed lots of hugs. Eventually she calmed down and said to Chris "I love you so much, I actually don't know what I would do without you, you came back and it was suppose to be about you not me, I was suppose to be helping you but you've just put everything aside and taken care of me and my children, thank you, I love you!" "Jayne, I don't think this trip was ever about me splitting up with Jill, it was about us, I do feel guilty that this has brought so much pain to you and I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you, I promise, I love you so much too and I always have and alway will baby" Chris replied. They both sat there clinging to each other in need of comfort.


End file.
